Sparks Fly
by they're not puppies
Summary: one-shot. zammie. disclaimer: i do not own the Gallagher Series or the song Sparks Fly. That all goes to Taylor Swift and Ally Carter


_The way you move_

_Is like a full on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

I sat down on the front steps of Gallagher Academy. I was there waiting for someone. Well not just any person. A smirking person. A very cock at times person but also a sweet, kind person. The name of that person you ask? Zachary Goode.

I heard footsteps and instantly stood up. Looking around was when I finally saw him he walked toward me with a small grin on a face and looking like he owned the world as I just stood there and smiled back.

_You're the kind of reckless_

_that would send me running _

_but I kind of know that _

_I wont get far._

I stood there confidently, watching him walk toward me. Confusion instantly flickered on his face, which instantly made me confused. "What?" I asked him.

"Well, aren't you supposed to be, I don't know… scared of me" he said shrugging. I knew why he would think that. Just a couple of weeks ago I found out that the leader of the group trying to kill me was his mother. Everyone thinks cause of that Zach is bad trouble.

'And maybe he is.' I though as I looked at him. He was still moving towards me.

_And you stood there_

_in front of me just close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see _

_what I was thinking of._

As he stopped right in front of me all I should do was look into his amazing eyes and smile. I bit my lip and then looked down. Feeling his gaze on me I looked up and smiled while shaking my head no saying three words you should probably never hear come out of a spies mouth.

"I trust you.'

He instantly smiled and I felt my knees go weak a little.

_Drop everything now_

_meet me in the pouring rain _

_kiss me on the sidewalk take a way the pain_

_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

At that moment looking into each other's eyes we both knew we were thinking the same thing

The time Zach asked me to runaway with him.

_Get me with those green eyes baby_

_as the lights go down _

_give me something that'll haunt me _

_when you're not around _

_cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

"Zach," I said at the same time he said "Cammie." I stopped talking as he continued. "We can do this. We can leave now." He wrapped his arms around me and I instantly put my head on his chest. "It would be safer for everyone else if we both left. Think about it, Gallagher Girl."

I actually started considering it.

_My mind forgets to remind me_

_you're a bad idea_

_You touch me once and its_

_really something you find I'm even better than you_

_imagine I would be_

Just us

Just Zach and I

Zach and Cammie

I smiled and started daydreaming about it for a minute but then remembered about his mom. Could I really take that chance?

He lifted my chin up with his hand and made me look at him. I smiled at the thought of how soft his hand was and then I blushed feeling his gaze on me.

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

_but with you I know its no good_

_And I could wait patiently but _

_I really wish you would_

I looked at him and my guard went down automatically. I wrapped my arms around his neck and put my head on his chest. We just stood there for a couple of minutes.

And then it started raining

_Drop everything now_

_meet me in the pouring rain _

_kiss me on the sidewalk take a way the pain_

_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

I gasped, shock written on my face as the drops of water fell harder and harder each second on my skin. Zach chuckled a little at my gasp. I pulled back and smacked his chest playfully. "Oh, come on Gallagher Girl. It's just a little rain." He said smirking.

"Oh, shut up."

_Get me with those green eyes baby_

_as the lights go down _

_give me something that'll haunt me _

_when you're not around _

_cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

He laughed and pulled me back to his chest. "Can't do that, Gallagher Girl."

I rolled my eyes and as I was about to say a comeback back at him he lifted my chin and put his lips on mine.

_I'll run my fingers through your hair _

_and watch the night go wild_

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me its just wrong enough _

_to make it feel right _

_And lead me up the staircase wont you whisper _

_nice and slow _

_I'm captivated by you baby like a firework how._

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me, the kiss getting hungrier every second, we pulled back soon enough and I smiled. He leaned in close to me so our nose touched and said three words that made my heart flutter and do twenty million cartwheels.

"I love you"

_Drop everything now_

_meet me in the pouring rain _

_kiss me on the sidewalk take a way the pain_

_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

He leaned in closer and gave me a tiny peck on the lips.

When he pulled back I smiled and said "I love you too'

_Get me with those green eyes baby_

_as the lights go down _

_give me something that'll haunt me _

_when you're not around _

_cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

Looking into his green eves I knew the choice was clear

"Yes." I said finally "I'll runaway with you."


End file.
